Fateful Meeting
by asga
Summary: Will their meeting change their fate? AC pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Fateful Meeting**

AN : My first try at fanfic, sorry for the OCness and also a few grammatical error.

**Chapter 1 **

Athrun house-

"Did you call me father?" said a blue haired boy

"Yes it is, this morning I got an invitation for the party. This invitation is from one of my best friend. And I want you to attend it because I have an important appointment this Sunday" said his father, Patrick Zala.

"Okay father, I'll go on your behalf".

* * *

-cagalli house-

"What father? Are you kidding me? My answer is no, I wont do this." said a blonde hair girl

"No you must go there and wearing a gown". Uzumi said to his daughter

"No way, I hate dress, I don't want to wear that kind of dress".

"For the God sake, it is a dance party, how come you only wanted to wear the jeans like you are usually wear everyday? Do you want to be humiliated there?" Uzumi sighed and continue his speaking.

"If I can I will go there by myself, but you know right? I am so busy and have so many papers to work with"

"But Father………"

"No but ! This is final word from me, you must attend the party and importantly wearing a dress".

Before she can speak any further, her father stood up from the chair and left her room.

* * *

Today is the day for the party. The party is held in the big mansion, and so many people attend it. Here the girls wearing a beautiful gown and the boys tuxedo. A black car just arrived, and inside it is athrun, he worn a white tuxedo, looking to his watch. _I'm 30 minutes late. _.He parked the car and walking toward to the entrance.

Inside the mansion, he searched the guy that is match with the photo that his father given to him. After about 10 minutes, he found the guy and approach and talks to him.

"I'm sorry, my father can't come today".

"That's fine, tell him don't worry about it. And also please enjoy yourself here, or you can dance with one of the beautiful ladies here". He said jokingly.

Athrun laughed and then he grinned "Well ill try ".

"Well then please excuse me, I want to ask my wife for a dance". He smirked to Athrun and left him.

Athrun sighed._ I guess I need to enjoy myself here. _Athrun walked around and stopped when he saw a certain blonde girl.

_She is indeed a beautiful lady._ Athrun thought. He kept starring at her, and suddenly his face is frown. He saw a guy approach her and by the looks of her face, he can sense that lady is in trouble.

_

* * *

_

_Argh I hate this gown, its so uncomfortable and what the hell with this stupid heels, makes my leg tired._ Cagalli thought. (AN: btw the gown is from one in seed op)

Suddenly a guy approached her. "Miss care for a dance?"

But Cagalli refused his offer "I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood for this".

"Please miss just one song".

"I said no, I don't want to dance and one more thing I can't dance".

"Well that's not a problem, I will teach you". He said and grabbing Cagalli arm.

"No, please let me go". She tried to remove his grip, but unfortunately his grip is a bit too strong for her.

"Calm down miss, I won't hurt you, just dance with me for one song". The guy said and leading Cagalli to a dance stage with force.

But on the way, he stopped when he feels the hand in his shoulder and turns his head to see who it is.

"Excuse me sir, but can you let her go, because it is rude to force and treat a lady like that" said the blue haired boy.

"And who the hell are you, it is none of your business" said the guy angrily.

"You are right it is not my business, but I can't ignore it when I saw people in trouble. And I'll ask you once more, let her go" He said with an angry tone and deadly glare.

The guy scared with Athrun's glare, he released Cagalli arm and leaving them behind without saying anything.

"Are you okay miss?" said Athrun with the concern looks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me from that jerk".

"Jerk? chuckle maybe you are right about it" He said that and examining Cagalli from her toes to her face, and then he keeps starring her. _She is really pretty and stunning._ Athrun thought.

Cagalli annoyed with his act "What? Is there something wrong on my face? Why do you keep starring at me"

Athrun realize his act and try to apologize "I'm sorry, I don't mean for that. It's just that …….." He stopped.

"Just what?"

"You….you are so beautiful" He said with a little blush in his face.

"Is it? Don't kidding me around, I know I'm not pretty" She said with a sarcastic tone and thought _I'm so annoyed, is he trying to mock me?_

Athrun surprised by her reaction "No I'm not joking, you are indeed……"

His word was cut off by a sudden act. A certain girl accidentally hit Cagalli's back, and she lost her balance. Athrun immediately caught her with his arm. Her face now bury on Athrun arm. She looks up and sees his eyes. Emerald meets golden.

_He has beautiful eyes. _Cagalli thought.

_Her eyes, it is stunning. _Athrun thought.

Athrun then realized that she was still in his arms. Athrun push her gently and said "Are you okay? Not hurt? "

"I'm fine, thank you, I guess today you helped me twice." She grinned to him.

"Don't mind it." He stopped and thought about his previous word

" Well I think I need to finish my sentence before you misunderstand me" He smiled to her.

"Finished?" Cagalli thinks for a while and realize "Oh that's right, you said I'm indeed what?"

"What I wanted to say is you are indeed……"He took a deep breath and wondering and continues his word "beautiful, stunning, and charming"

Cagalli shocked and flushed by his word "Errr…. I …. Well….I guess I'll take that as a compliment" She said nervously.

They both blushed and kept quiet until Cagalli speak up "Well thank you very much for helping me, but I got to go"

"I see, and it is my pleasure to help you"

Cagalli smiles and walking away from him, but she stopped after realizing something "Hey! What's your name? " she shouted.

"Athrun, Athrun Zala" he replied.

"Cagalli, I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, nice to meet you Athrun" Cagalli shouted back and continued walking.

_So her name is Cagalli, she is an interesting girl._ Athrun thought.

* * *

AN: Should i countinue this story or not? Well R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_Short bios  
- Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, Milliaria, Yzak, Dearka are 18 years old.  
_

_- cagalli and kira is twins, kira adopted by Yamato, Cagalli adopted by Athha._

_- Milliaria,Cagalli and Kira are bestfriend since childhood._

**Chapter 2**

_RING!RING!_

A blonde hair girl sat up in bed, turned off the alarm, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She blinked her eyes couple of times and looked at the clock. "8 am" She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Finished her shower, she dressed up and walked toward the dining room.

* * *

"Morning father" she pulled the chair and sat on it. 

"Good morning Cagalli" said her father "So, is everything okay last night? Did you enjoy yourself at that time?" He held up the cup of coffee and drank it.

"Hell no, with that gown and the stupid high heels how come I can enjoy myself, it's so uncomfortable" said her while ate her breakfast.

Uzumi sighed "Such a typical answer from you. But did you dance or chit chats with a guy or some?"

"No I didn't dance, but….." Suddenly Athrun's face popped up in her mind.

"But …… what?"

She shook her head "Nothing"

"Well if you don't want to tell me then that was fine" He smirked to her.

"It is really nothing" she raised her voice.

"Okay okay, and before I forgot telling you this news. This afternoon Kira,and Milliaria, will come".

"Are they?" She said happily.

"Yes, their parents called me last night, they said both Kira and Milliaria will study here at ORB. And they will stay here in this house"

"Really? That's great, I miss them. Last time I saw them is 2 years ago, and I'm so happy they will stay with us".

"I'm glad you are happy with this news, anyway Cagalli its 9 o'clock" he looked at his watch.

"Whatttttttt, Nooooooooo, I'm late, I need to go, bye Dad" she stood up from the chair and rushed to school.

_Now how did I tell her that I still have news for her and I'm sure she will be mad with me, _thought Uzumi.

* * *

-Seed School- 

Athrun sat on his classroom, thought about a certain blonde haired girl. He was daydreaming till someone called him.

"Hey Athrun! " a brown hair boy shouted and walked toward him along with his silver hair friend.

"What is it Dearka ? " replied him

"Well, here there are some letters for you", he handed the love letters "Man I envy you, everyday you always get the letters from the girls", said him jokingly.

"Whatever" He grabbed the letters from Dearka and put it on his bag.

"But hey athrun, there are so many girls chasing you but it seems you didn't interested with any of them. Don't tell me you are gay", he grinned.

"Say whatever you want, but I'm telling you I'm not a gay. Its just I don't interested with that girls. And I…." he stopped talking and thought about Cagalli.

"And what?"

"Huh it's nothing, I forgot what I wanted to say"

"Forgot? Come on man, we are your best friends, just say it" Dearka punched his arm jokingly.

Athrun scratched his hair , hestitated to talk "Well, yesterday night, I went to a party, and err- I met an interesting girl" said him nervously.

"Wow Athrun Zala in love" Dearka laughed "Poor the other girls, they must be heartbroken if they knew it"

"What, hey I didn't say I'm in love. I said she is interesting, nothing else" He protested._ Do I really fall in love with her? No that's impossible I just met her yesterday._ He shook his head.

"Just admit it Zala! It's my first time you said a girl is interesting" he said mockingly.

"And what's wrong with that?" he yelled.

"Stop it Dearka! It's pointless argue with him, just leave it" It's now a silver haired one who spoked, and he seemed so annoyed.

"By the way Yzak, I heard from my father you will engaged, Is that true?" he tried to change the subject.

"Wow is that true? Even Yzak has a girl now" said a brown haired boy.

Yzak glared to Dearka "Say any words again, you will die"

Dearka shrugged "Hey, I was just joking".

"Anyway Yzak, you didn't answer my question!" said athrun.

"Hell yes, that's true! And I'm so pissed off about this news, how come my mom engaged me with someone that I never met?" he said angrily.

"So what is her name?", Dearka asked curiously.

"I don't know and I don't want to know, just stop it. I don't want to talk about it" he shouted and glare to both of them.

"Okay okay we will stop" they both said in unison.

* * *

It is afternoon now, after finished her school, Cagalli rushed back to her home and went out with his father to pick up her best friend and her twin brother. 

At the airpot-

"Kira, Milly" cagalli shouted, run to them. "I miss you guys" she hugged both of them.

"Hi Cagalli" said Milly while hugged her.

"Hey my little sister, long time no see"

"Little sister? Hey you are the younger one, there is no way you are older than me!" she shouted to Kira.

Kira laughed "No change with you huh? I thought in these 2 years you will be more feminine and still hot tempered also?"

"Hey Kira, don't say that It's Cagalli we are know, if she become girly suddenly I will be freak out" Milly said jokingly.

"Hey, what's that?" Cagalli glared at her.

"Sorry just a joke" she smiled and Cagalli smiled back.

"Okay Childs, I think we should go home, I bet both of you are tired right?" Uzumi spoke up.

Both of them nodded their head and along with cagalli and Uzumi, they went to Uzumi's house.

* * *

"Here we are, welcome to our house" said Uzumi. 

"I'm sorry uncle Uzumi, we are troubling you" said a brunette girl.

"That's okay, I already consider both of you as family, please relax here" he smiled.

"Thank you so much uncle Uzumi" said both of them.

Uzumi then shouted "Manna".

"Coming" shouted a middle age woman, as she rushed to Uzumi.

"Yes master?" she asked.

"Manna, please show Kira and Milly their room" he pointed to them.

"Okay master" she turned her head "Hello Kira and Milly, I'm happy to see you again, please follow me, I'll show you the room" she smiled and walked as Kira and Milly followed her.

"Okay father, then I'll go to my room also" Cagalli spoke up and walked toward her room.

"Wait Cagalli, I need to talk with you" Uzumi said.

Cagalli stopped walking and turned her head "What do you want to say father?"

"Well we better talked in the living room"

Cagalli nodded and followed her father.

* * *

AN: Here it is 2nd chapter. Sorry no asucaga interaction in this chapter. 

Hope you enjoy this. So will athrun and cagalli meet again? Wait for the next chapter. And please R&R.

Thank you for the entire reviewer for 1st chapter, I really appreciate it. I love you all. And forgive my grammar.

PS: to gypso, kiryo and midori san, thank you so much for your support. And see you soon in the forum.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What? Father, are you sure or I heard it wrongly?" Cagalli said abruptly

Uzumi nodded his head "It is true, and you heard that correctly"

Heard and remembered her father words, her face become pale "But….Father…..I can't believe it, you betrothed me with someone that I never seen?".

Uzumi sighed "Cagalli, this guy who supposed to be your fiancée, is the son of my best friend. Last time when we met at the restaurant and talked about business, she asked me whether I have daughter or not. And when I said yes I have one daughter, she told about this idea, she is really interested to engage both of you. First time, of course I refused and told her that "my daughter won't like this idea". But she was so persistent and stubborn about this. So Cagalli, can you do this for me?"

Cagalli was shocked by all her father word, _engage with someone that I never know?_. She still thought so deeply until her father spoke "Do you have someone special to you Cagalli? If you have, I can cancel it."

"Some-someone special?" she stammered and then shook her head "No I don't have".

"Then its settle, you will meet this guy this Tuesday, and both of you can talk each other there" Uzumi got up from the chair and walked toward the door, he turned his head and said "No objection".

"Wa - wait Father!" but too late her father already vanished from her sight.

* * *

When dinner time, Cagalli glared at her father nonstop made Milly and Kira wondered what have happen earlier.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" Milly asked her.

Still glared to her father, she replied "No, I am not okay".

Milly and Kira confused, and suddenly Uzumi spoke "She is angry with me because I engaged her with my friend's son".

"Enganged?" Milly and Kira said in unison.

"Yes, he is" Cagalli said and stared to Milly and Kira hoping they will help her.

Avoiding her gaze, Kira shook his head and spoke "Err sorry sis, I can't help you for this one"

"Neither am I, I don't have authority for this one" said Milly.

"Fine then!" Cagalli spoke abruptly and continued eating her dinner.

* * *

-Next morning at seed school-

"Okay class before we begin, I want to introduce two new friends here" said the teacher then turned her head to the door "Both of you can come now".

A brown hair boy and a brunette girl come to class and stand in front of the teacher.

"Hello, my name is Kira, nice to meet you all".

"And my name Milliaria, hope we can be friends"

After the introducing the teacher pointed their seats. Kira sat next to Athrun and Milly is behind Kira. At the break times, Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak asked Kira and Milly to join with them for lunch. Kira and Milly agreed and followed them. At cafeteria, they chit chat and become friends automatically.

The class is now over, Athrun offered the city tour to Kira and Milly. Both of them accept the offer.

"Thank you Athrun, we will be glad for your offer. I bet some places have changed since we came here 2 years ago." Said a brunette girl as Kira nodded his head.

"Don't worry about it, I am happy if I can help both of you" smiled Athrun "So Dearka, Yzak you want come also?" he looked at them.

"Count me in, it is my honor to help a beautiful like you" dearka smirked to Milly, but Milly ignored him.

"Sorry but I can't go, I have appointment already" Yzak said with a pissed tone.

"Oh about your engagement isn't? You will meet that lady today right?" Athrun said mockingly.

Yzak glared at him "Yeah, today... What is in my mother's mind? Engage me with someone I don't know" he said coolly.

* * *

At the one of fancy restaurant sat two young people, the girl has blonde hair and the boy has silver hair. They both kept in silence until a blond girl spoke "So, Joule where are your school?"

Yzak glared at her "First, don't call me Joule, Yzak is better. And second my school name is Seed school" he spoke coldly

Cagalli stared at him and thought _Is this guy for real? He sounds an aloof person_.

"And err - may I know you hobby?" asked Cagalli with a nervous tone.

Yzak answered her question, and it is caught her intention. They share the same interests, Cagalli also like sports and action movies. Then Cagalli told him that she also have the same interests with him. Heard Cagalli words Yzak thought, _this girl sounds interesting to me, it is kinda rare to see a girl have same hobbies with me and she also not the type that I hate the most "weak girl"_. His face softened and he began to talk with her as if they are best friend. After they ate and finish their dinner, Yzak asked whether she wanted to go to movie or not? Cagalli gladly accept the offer. _This guy not bad as I thought, maybe we can be a best friend but not as fiancée or my husband to be_. Thought about husband Athrun's face popped out in her mind. She shook her head, _Why I am thinking of him?_ she thought as she and Yzak walked to reach a movie centre.

Both of them enjoyed the movie and when they reached 1st floor of the building, suddenly Cagalli realized that she didn't hold her bag and spoke to Yzak "Ah… I think I left my bag at the chair. Sorry but can you wait for a while, I will get them now". After Yzak said that he doesn't mind, she rushed to the 6th floor, went to the movie room, and found the chair that she sat there before. She grabbed the bag and walked toward the elevator.

When the door of elevator is opened, she was shocked by the appearance of the blue haired boy inside it. She stared at him "A- Athrun?"

Saw Cagalli's figure in front of him, his eyes widened "Cagalli? Is that you?" replied the blue haired boy. Both of them stayed quiet for a while, and then when the door almost closed, Athrun pressed the open button and spoke " So, you want to come inside or not?"

Cagalli nodded her head and stepped inside to elevator. Inside, neither of them spoke and stayed quiet. While reached the 3rd floor, the elevator stopped. The sudden panicked came to Cagalli "Huh what happen?"

"I don't know either" he replied her "But don't worry, someone might fixing it now"

"Hope so" murmured her.

15 minutes have passed but neither of them have spoken. Suddenly Cagalli felt the dizziness and coldness inside her body, Cagalli embraced her bare shoulders, shivering and thought _whats wrong with me? I am not sick isn't?_. Athrun looked at her pale face and immediately he took of his coat and placed it to her shoulder.

Cagalli was taken by surprise as someone gently put his coat over her shoulders. She lifted her head and saw Athrun's face. "Thank you" she smiled to him. "Are you okay, your face is pale?" he questioned her.

"I am okay, just feeling tired… and ….." Before finished her words, the dizziness occupied her, her knees felt weak and when she almost fell athrun caught her. Their body are so close now, realized that Cagalli blushed and pulled him away, "I am sorry" she apologized and looked at him with her pale face.

When Athrun opened his mouth wanted to reply her, the elevator working again and went to 1st floor. The door was opened, athrun looked at her "Cagalli I think you are so sick, where do you live? I will drive you to your house" he spoke gently to her.

"Thank you for your offer but don't worry about me, I came here with my friend, and he is waiting outside"

The disappointed felling came to his "Oh I see…"

Then they stepped outside the elevator, walked toward the entrance, and when Cagalli wanted to give his coat back, athrun put his hand to her shoulders "Don't worry about the coat, you can wear it, and give me back later if we meet again"

"Thank you" she smiled.

They continued walked outside the building. Outside Cagalli saw the silver haired boy approached them and shouted "Cagalli what took you so long?"

Recognized the silver haired boy, Athrun eyes widened and spoke "Yzak?"

"A-athrun" Yzak looked at him.

Cagalli stared to both of them, with the dizziness still in her head and finally she spoke "So, you both knew each other?"

"Yeah we know each other, Athrun is my friend" said Yzak coolly "but how do you know him Cagalli? Did you meet him before?" .

"I met him at the party, and he helped me twice there. And now he helped me again" ,she replied to him.

"Yeah we met there" said Athrun, and then he glanced to Yzak "So Yzak how bout you? How did you know Cagalli".

He stretched his head "Well she is my fiancée", said him with a nervous tones.

"Fiancée?" shouted Athrun as his face became pale.

* * *

AN: Here it is 3rd chapter. Sorry for the long update. Hope you enjoy this. And please R&R. Thank you for the entire reviewer for 2nd chapter, I really appreciate it. I love you all. And forgive my grammar. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Athrun couldn't believe the word that he heard. Fiancee ! Cagalli was Yzak fiancée ! He looked at Cagalli and asked her "Cagalli, is it true Yzak is your fiancée?"

Cagalli nodded her head, wanted to deny it but the fact was the fact. Yzak was her fiancée, but surely she didn't like him as like lovers. She liked Yzak as friend and brother. She didn't know why but she wanted to tell AThrun that she didn't like him as he thought but she couldn't say it in front of Yzak. Those words would hurt Yzak pride and feeling. Her head began to ache, she felt sick and dizzy and suddenly everything was black for her. 

Yzak immediately caught her in her waist, he placed his hand to her forehead.

"She got a fever, I need to drive her home. See you at school Athrun."

"Wait", he replied, "I think I better go with you, I'm worried also".

Yzak agreed at this, he and Athrun went to Cagalli home used their own cars. Athrun felt jealous when he saw Yzak held Cagalli. _But it cant be help isn't, since Yzak was her fiancee?_ he thought deeply. _Whats wrong with me, I never felt this before to other girls, but yet Cagalli really fascinated me, her behaviors are different from others, she was hotheaded but yet kind inside._ He thought that as he drove the car. 

They arrived at Cagalli house, Yzak carried Cagalli and head toward the door. Again Athrun felt jealous. The door was opened, but these two boys shocked when they saw familiar face in front of him.

"Kira, why are you here" asked Athrun

"Athrun, Yzak!" he replied, looked at them and he found Cagalli at Yzak arms. "Cagalli! Yzak, what did you do to my sister?" he glared at them demanded an explanation.

"Your sister?" they said in unison.

Kira nodded "Yeah she is my twin sister, what happened to her, is she okay? And how did you know her?"

"Later Kira, we better put Cagalli in bed, she got fever". Athrun answered.

They went inside and head toward Cagalli room, put her in bed when Kira ordered Mana to find the medicine. As Kira in Cagalli room, they explained everthing to him, how they knew Cagalli and the fact that Yzak was Cagalli fiancée.

"So that's the story" Kira spoke as his face seemed confused as the story.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you are her brother and even Milly her best friend. The world sure is small." Athrun said to him.

They talked for a minute. Yzak saw his watch, he didn't realize now already 9 P.M. He got up from the chair and he excused himself to Kira and Athrun. Kira asked Athrun why he didn't go home either. But he said he worried about her, Kira told him, his sister will be okay. He told him to take a rest. Athrun agreed but he asked Kira to give the note he had wrote to Cagalli and he went home.

Kira placed the note beside Cagalli bed, put it on the table. _Why Athrun so worried to Cagalli? Was he liked her. _Kira thought as he looked at his sister and left her alone at her room.

* * *

Next morning Cagalli woke up, her head still ached, she tried to remember what had happened last night. The memories across to her head, she remembered she had a date with Yzak, she met Athrun, her head began to ache and after that she found out that she woke up at her bed. She looked at the table beside her, she saw two notes there. One from her father, saying she needed to take a rest and skipped school today. She closed the paper and took the other one. Her eyed widened when she saw the note. It was from Athrun! She didn't know why but her heart in joy as she saw the note. She didn't care whether she felt attracted to him or not, right now she was happy saw the note.

_Take care of yourself Cagalli, and don't forget to take a medicine._

_I give you my phone number and address in case you need my help._

_-Athrun- _

Cagalli smiled and she slept again in her bed. She woke up at 2.30 pm, she got up from bed ignored her dizziness at her head, she went to bathroom, ate her lunch and started to dress herself. She wore a casual T-shirt and blue jean. She wanted to see go outside, she felt bored at home. She didn't care she still sick or not, but the feeling at home alone not suited with her. _Kira and Milly maybe still at school, father must be at works._ She dashed to the door and descend the stair in rush, avoiding Manna, she would force her to stay at bed if she saw her now.

She enjoyed her time as she walked on street, but she didn't expect it will start to rain.

"Damn I forgot to bring my umbrella". She muttered.

The rain began to fall heavily, it wet her hair and body, she run to find the shelter but she bumped to someone that she knew. She looked up to his face.

"Athrun"

"Cagalli, what are you doing here in the rain!" he shouted to her and he grabbed her wrist. "Come one, explain it later, now follow me and get on the car".

Cagalli agreed and followed him to his car, she sat beside him as he drove.

"I'll drive you to your home" he said to her.

They arrived at her home, Athrun turned his head to Cagalli. But Cagalli was fainted, she has a high fever.

Athrun panicked, he run to the door and press the bell. But after a couple of minutes, there was no replied.

"Damn, how come nobody at home" he mumbled to himself. "What should I do now"

As he thinking, he approached his car, went inside, started the engine and drove to his home. He carried Cagalli, opened the door with his key, and rushed toward to his room. Right now his home was empty, his maid went shopping for dinner, and his father went to work.

He placed Cagalli to his bed, he noticed her dress so wet, and she has high fever. He needed to change her cloths with the dry one. He blushed as the thought of it, but he ignored it, Cagalli condition now was his priority.When he opened his wardrobe, grabbed his shirt, he swore he heard the bell but he ignored it.

He went to Cagalli, he begin to undress her as the red color across to his face with embarrassment. When he pulled the T Shirt from Cagalli, he heard someone opened the door.

"Hi Athrun, are you there, sorry if come in without your permission, I pressed the bell but no answered, and I saw your car there and…." Yzak eyes widened as the scene he saw. He saw Athrun there with his fiancée and Cagalli only with her underwear's.

* * *

AN: Here it is 4th chapter. Sorry for the long update. Hope you enjoy this. And please R&R. Thank you for the entire reviewer for 3rd chapter, I really appreciate it. I love you all. And forgive my grammars. And special thanx to Aiko for this idea 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yzak stared at the scene, then he rushed to Athrun and grabbed his collar, "Athrun! What have you done to her? Bastard !". He threw him to the wall, grabbed his collar again and punched him on the cheek. Athrun sat up from the floor, rubbed his cheek "What the hell you are doing Yzak?"

"Are you in the position to yell me?" Yzak shouted at him as he threw another fist to him. Athrun avoided it "Yzak, stop it, let me explain, you got it wrong!"

"Wrong? I am not blind Athrun, you tried to rape her!"

"Rape?" Athrun horrified at the idea. "No! Yzak I didn't try to rape him. You know me, I won't do something like that!"

"So, you want to deny that!" Yzak pointed to Cagalli.

"I said you got it wrong!" he prosteted "I tried to change her clothes!"

"Change her cloths! Tell me for what reason you do that?"

"Reason? Of course there is a reason. She has a fever, her cloths are wet by rain and she is fainted, so you expect me to leave her like that, you want her fever worsen?" he glared at him angrily.

"Of course I don't want that happen!" Yzak narrowed his eyes sharply "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yzak, since when we become friends? You know me well!" Athrun felt so irritated with Yzak's suspicion.

"Ok I will believe you for now, if Cagalli wakes up I will ask her what happen, and if you lie, you will be dead." He replied as he went to the bed.

"Athrun! Give me the dry cloths!" he ordered him.

Athrun grabbed the shirt and went to Cagalli.

"Hey what are you doing Athrun!"

"Of course I want to change her cloths."

Yzak snatched the shirt from Athrun's hand, "I am her fiancée, so I will be the one who do that", he held Cagalli's body in his arm and started to put the shirt on her. After he finished dressing her, he placed Cagalli back on the bed. Gently he put her head on the pillow.

Athrun felt anger in his at the sight, he knew that Yzak was Cagalli's fiancée but he still upset at the scene. How he wished that he could replace Yzak, held and touched her like that. It was his first time that he felt something like this. He was never attached to any woman before, but Cagalli was different, he couldn't remove his eyes from her. Her golden eyes, her smooth hairs, her fiery temper, and her voice, he liked all the things about her.

"Athrun! I think we better go home now." Yzak broke his thought.

"We?"

"Me and Cagalli. I will drive her home, she need a rest."

"She can take a rest here!", he retorted, "and nobody at her home when I went there."

"Well yesterday Uncle Uzumi gave me the spare key."

"You-you have the spare key?" Athrun stammered.

"Yeah, I am her fiancée, there is nothing wrong with it"

"Yzak, can I ask you something?"

"What it is?" he frowned.

"Are-are you in love with her?"

Yzak felt silence when he asked that. He thought for a while but replied him with confident ," Yes, I am in love with her. And why? Can't I love someone? What's wrong with you, you are so strange today."

"I – No… I just wanted to know. Only that, nothing else. And it's my first time you are interested at woman." Athrun tried to hide his jelaousity and dissapointment.

A small groaned came from Cagalli's mouth as she tried to open her eyes. Both of them went to her side. Cagalli opened her eyes slowly "Where am I?"

"You are at Athrun house" Yzak replied her soflty.

"Athrun?" she looked at him, tried to remember what happened before, "So you helped me again? Thank you so much." She smiled to him then turned her gaze to Yzak, "And Yzak why are you here and what had happened?"

"I wanted to visit Athrun but I saw you here."

"Oh I see," she paused at the moment and she realized that she wore a different cloth. A pink color came to her cheeks, "Err – May I know this shirt belongs to whom?" she asked as she touched the shirt she wore.

"That shirt is mine." Athrun answered her.

"Yours?"

"Yes Cagalli that shirt is Athrun's. When I saw Athrun and you at the bed I am so furious, but it seem that Athrun didn't lie, he said that you have a fever and fainted, and he needed to change your cloth since it was wet by rains." Yzak told her.

"Athrun did? He was the one who change my cloth?" Cagalli shocked.

"No at first he intended to do that but like I said I was so furious when I saw both of you, I thought Athrun wanted to rape you, but he explained it. And I was the one who put yours on shirt." Yzak explained it to her.

Athrun and Yzak had seen her on underwear only! Cagalli blushed at the thought "I- well thank you Athrun and Yzak."

"Don't worry about it" Yzak nodded while Athrun informed her "and Cagalli why you didn't rest at home while you are sick?"

"Well I was boring, I don't like staying at home alone. Kira and Milly were out, my Father also." Cagalli answered him.

Yzak stood up from the bed, "Well then, Cagalli we better go home, you must take a rest. Come one I will drive you home."

Cagalli nodded. Again before they left, she thanked Athrun once more and Yzak apologized for misjudging him before.

"He is so kind, he helped me so many times." Cagalli turned her head to him.

"Who?" Yzak puzzled, "Oh you mean Athrun? Yeah I think so."

"He is, say Yzak since when you and him have been a friend?"

"Since at elementary school, why Cagalli? You seem so interested to find more about him?"

"I – well no, I just wanted to know, nothing else." Cagalli tried to hide her nervousness.

"If you say so then I was relieve."

Cagalli looked at him puzzlingly, "What do you mean".

Yzak stopped the car, turned his gaze to her and he spoke softly like a whisper, "Cagalli, I – I have never felt like this before, but I think I am falling in love with you." (AN: sorry if Yzak sounds OOC).

* * *

AN: Thank you for the entire reviewer for the previous chapter. I wrote this at my office so I am sorry if the story kinda rush. Please R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alone in her room, she thought about Yzak confession. She liked Yzak but she only saw him as a brother or best friend. She didn't love him as a lover. For the first time she met Athrun, she felt something different about him. He was gentle, kind, and undoubtedly charming. She was longing for his touch, every time she was near him, she could feel warmth inside. She closed her eyes as she remembered Yzak words.

_Flashback_

"_You love me?" Cagalli asked in disbelief. _

"_Yes I am, honestly speaking it is the first tine I fall in love with a girl. First time I hated and even cursed this engagement but after I saw and talked to you, I changed my mind. You are different from any other girls, you are strong but at the same time also fragile, tomboy and gentle. You have everything that I sought from a woman." _

_Yzak confession made her panicked and she blushed like a tomato, "Yzak, I-…" Yzak cut her words, "I am sorry if I offended you with my feeling. But I want you to know about it. I know you don't love me as I do to you, but I promise I will make you happy. And I will wait until you return my felling."_

_End of flashback_

Should she tell Yzak about her true feeling? But that would hurt him. She like Yzak and she didn't want to hurt his feeling. Her head ached terribly as she thinking about it, she was engage with Yzak but she fell in love with his friend, and she didn't know whether Athrun would return her felling or not. Frustrated, she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been 2 months since the engagement with Yzak. He often asked Cagalli out, and sometimes he asked Kira, Milly, Dearka, and Athrun to accompany them. They went to movie, amusement park or shopping centre.

Athrun didn't like to go out with them because every time he saw them together he felt a pang of jealousy inside and even sometimes he avoided Cagalli. He wanted to grab and hold Cagalli tightly then declare his love, but he couldn't. He couldn't hurt Yzak and more importantly Cagalli feeling. What if Cagalli truly love him? If that happen, he would wish her happiness, but could he do that? He had no answer for that question yet.

At the weekend, Dearka invited them to his villa. It took about 3 hour to reach it from the city, the villa itself allocated near the beach. At night Cagalli couldn't sleep, she changed her PJ's with a simple T-shirt and pants, and went outside to the beach. She sat on the sands and looked at the sky, admiring the view in the night. She closed her eyes for awhile, and while she opened it again, her eyes met the emerald eyes that staring to her.

Startled she spoke to the owner of emeralds eyes, "Athrun you scared me, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry for that, but I saw you went outside so I followed you," hesitated he went on , "Are you angry?"

Angry? Why should I? She thought, sometimes she couldn't understand him, "No of course not." She stood up and looked at him.

In the moonlight, she looked more beautiful, for him she was a goddess. Athrun felt the color rising to his cheeks, he avoided her gaze to hide his blush.

But his acts made Cagalli frowned, "Athrun, is it just my imagination but you are avoiding me so many times," feeling a little bit hurt she continued, "Is – Is it because you hate me?"

Athrun still kept quiet, Cagalli felt the anger inside, "Fine! If you hate me then don't talk to me again." She yelled to him as she turned around and walked away from him.

Startled with her sudden outburst, he caught her wrist, "No, please, don't be angry, I don't hate you." Slowly he removed his grip.

Turned her face she spoke, "Then why? Why you avoiding me?" her angers were replaced by the curiosity.

Looking at her face, Athrun couldn't hold his urge to touch her. He placed his finger to her cheek and caressed it gently. Cagalli shivered with his touch, her heart beating so fast, and she felt her cheeks burning. Seeing Cagalli blushed, Athrun chuckled and he smiled, "Cagalli don't you know, you are so cute when you are blushing." Athrun held her chin up and he bent to her, their face only an inch apart. He murmured beside her lip, "You want to know why I am avoiding you? It is because every time I looked at you, I couldn't control myself, and I was so jealous toward Yzak, and one more thing, I love you Cagalli." Then his lip met hers, Cagalli shocked when his lip touch her, but later she closed her eyes and returned his kiss. As they kissed, Athrun pulled her so her body touched him, he put his hands around her waist and she placed her arms around his neck.

They deepened the kiss, now more demanding than gentle. When they broke apart, Cagalli hugged him, "Athrun, don't you know I love you too."

Athrun felt so happy with that, he hugged her tightly, he didn't want to release her. "Athrun how about Yzak? I – I couldn't hurt his feeling, he is so kind to me, I – "

"Hush." He placed his finger to her mouth, "I know about it, I don't want to hurt him also, but for now I don't care for anything, I only want to hold you." Then he kissed her gently on the lip.

-------------------------------------

AN : At last I can update this fic, I lost all my data last week and I must recall all the things. And I wanna ask some suggestion since I kinda stuck with the story, better I make Yzak saw them or make Yzak clueless about them. But honestly I don't want to make Yzak sad . Btw thank you for the entire reviewers for the last chapter, and please R & R .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yzak was awoken by the cold air, he got up from the bed and went outside for a walk. He caught the glimpse of Cagalli's figure, he tried to call her but she didn't hear him. Then he followed her. Yzak covered his mouth when he saw Athrun and Cagalli embraced each other, he saw them talking but he couldn't hear what it was, he was angry and pale, and his patient broke when he saw them kissing with passion. He rushed toward them and broke them apart.

Cagalli and Athrun eyes widened with horor when Yzak pulled Cagalli away from him. Yzak's eyes were blazing with fury, he tried to punch Athrun but Cagalli stopped him. She held his right hand tightly, preventing Yzak from hurting Athrun and quickly she said to Athrun :

"Athrun you better went inside the house, I will talk with Yzak."

"But – I couldn't leave you." Athrun replied her.

"Just go Athrun, do as I say."

"I can't."

"Please Athrun, do it for me."

Athrun couldn't ignore Cagalli's plea, so he obeyed her for now.

After Athrun was away from them Yzak stared to Cagalli coldly and he began to speak :

"Cagalli, how dare you cheating on me."

"Cheating? I am not Yzak." Cagalli defended herself.

"You are not? So how about that scene? I saw it with my own eyes that you were kissing with him."

"I – I." Cagalli tried to find words to reply him, "Yzak , I am sorry. It's all my fault, I should tell you the first time I met you that I don't agree with this engagement, but I couldn't. Yzak, I-I am falling in love with Athrun. I like you also Yzak but not as a lover, I adore you as brother and bestfriend. I – I am sorry Yzak I cant return your feeling. Please do understand it."

Yzak gripped her wrist tightly and spoke to her abruptly, "I am telling you Cagalli, I don't care what is your felling for Athrun because I don't plan to give her to you. You are my fiancée whether you like it or not. I won't give you to other guy especially to Athrun."

"Why? Do you hate him so much?" Cagalli puzzled as she tried to steady herself. She wanted to cry because two best friend were drifting apart because of her.

"Hate? Yes I hate him for stealing you from me. And it is first time I hate him so much. What have he done that you can like him? Am I not good enough for you? Why you can't love me? Answer me Cagalli." Yzak shook her shoulder, he was so upset and sad at the same time with her confession about her true feeling.

"Please Yzak, understand this, I couldn't love you as you do to me. I am so sorry, I love Athrun." Cagalli pleaded.

Yzak ignored her plea, and he crushed his mouth to her. His kiss was hard and harsh. Cagalli struggled from him, but he held her tightly.

"Yzak, please let me go" She said to him after he broke the kiss.

Yzak released her and he dragged her toward the house, "Let's go inside, it is midnight now, and you better get asleep and I will deal with Athrun later."

"No! It is all my fault, don't do anything to him. If you want to release your anger then do it to me, I deserved it not him. Please let him go Yzak."

Yzak stopped at the front door and he faced her coldly, "Okay, I will spare him for you, but I will tell you again. I wont give you to him, you are my fiancée whether you like it or not. And don't you dare to meet Athrun 'alone'. "

Cagalli was disbelief, how could someone change drastically in one night, but Cagalli couldn't blame him, she blamed herself for not telling him the truth since beginning.

Yzak saw her stare and his eyes softened, "Cagalli you must be wondered why I was harsh to you. I don't intend to say sorry to you, but you must know that I love you, seeing you with another guy made me mad and angry. You must understand also that I don't want to loose you. And for your information, my temper is so bad, so you better stay away from Athrun or he will regret what he has done, and don't you ever dare to cheat on me again, I don't want shouting and yelling to you."

"Yzak how many times I told you that I love Athrun, so I can't promise you anything. I am sorry, I am truly sorry."

"And I will tell you again so you remember this, I won't give you to Athrun, never." Yzak's face hardened again, then he opened the door and went inside.

They saw Athrun standing not far from them, Yzak ordered Cagalli to go to her room, she argued it first but then Athrun spoke to her, "Cagalli, you better went to you room and take a rest, don't worry about us." Cagalli obeyed him.

After she went to her room, Yzak spoke to Athrun, "Athrun, how could you do this to me?"

"Sorry Yzak but I can't help it, I love her." Athrun informed him.

"And I do too, and you better not forget about this, she is now my fiancée." Yzak challenged.

"I am sorry to inform you this, but I wont give up, I don't care she is your fiancée or not." Athrun returned his challenge.

"Is it? I will tell you something, I won't give her to you also, and I wont let you see her alone with you. Mark my words Athrun, I am serious."

"I am dead serious also." Athrun yelled.

They stared each other for minutes, then Athrun broke the silence, "I am tired Yzak, we better get back to our room and take a rest."

As he went to his room, Yzak informed him once again that he won't give Cagalli to him. Athrun said that he understood it and he murmured to himself, "I wont give her to you also."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN : Sorry Yzak is OOC, I like him so I wont make him suffer for a long time xD but need to do this Btw thank you for the entire reviewers for the last chapter, please R & R and forgive my grammars .


End file.
